


Donation

by LolaEbola



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Bondage, Fucking Machines, Gags, Latex, M/M, Medical Kink, Non-Consensual, Object Insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaEbola/pseuds/LolaEbola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't think so, Richard.  Your sperm is one of the most prized commodities in our community.  You <i>will</i> be touched.  You will be fondled, manhandled, fingered, probed, wanked, violated and <i>fucked</i> until we have enough <i>come</i> to fulfil all of the orders placed to date."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Richard lies helpless upon the table, sweating, spread - wide open - naked and desperate, thick leather cuffs securing his wrists and ankles. His cock stands up painfully erect, swollen and flushed deep red, attached by a tube to a bag partially filled with a milky white fluid. His ejaculate, milked from him by involuntary orgasm after involuntary orgasm. The machine at the foot of the table whirrs away quietly as the rod attached to it pistons slowly and steadily back and forth between his legs.

Richard’s mouth is stuffed with a thick black rubber bit gag, buckled tightly at the back of his head. His sweat-soaked hair is plastered in damp curls on his forehead and the nape of his neck, and his face and chest are flushed not only with anger and the effort of trying to free himself, but also the forced arousal induced by his predicament. 

He startles on realizing that he is no longer alone; the _surgeon_ has entered the room, carrying a water bottle and feeding tube. Richard glares at him, his eyes the only means of expressing his anger, his _fury_ , at being rendered so helpless, and humiliated. 

The surgeon returns his gaze, eyes crinkling in amusement above his green surgical mask, before adjusting a dial on the machine at the foot of the table. The pistoning of the rod immediately increases in frequency and intensity and Richard twists again in his restraints, groaning loudly around the gag, his lips curling back from the thick rubber in a snarl of frustration.

The surgeon leans over him, his eyes suggesting an even wider smile as Richard flinches as the surgeon's latex operating glove-covered fingers trail down over the sweat slick skin of his chest and abdomen. The surgeon pauses to roll Richard's nipples, _hard_ , between his fingertips until Richard is left writhing and moaning, whilst all the time the shaft between his legs pumps inexorably in and out of his body. 

The squeezing and pinching continues until his nipples are swollen and pink and puffy, and the fingers once again begin to trail down his body, skirting teasingly around his crotch area and down to the sensitive creases where his thighs join his torso. Richard groans loudly as the fingers explore his testicles, rolling them gently in one latex-covered palm, before a thumb begins to stroke lazy circles on his perineum.

"Do you want to come, Richard?" The mask undulates as the surgeon speaks. _"Again?"_

The emphasis on the last word has Richard snarling again around the gag, toes curling and cock jerking as the dildo embedded in his ass hammers mercilessly against his prostate.

"Still so contrary, hmmm?"

Richard moans and tries to twist away from the latex-covered hands exploring his genitals.

"Ah. I see. You want me to leave you alone, Richard?"

Richard closes his eyes, turning his face away. The surgeon chuckles.

"I don't think so, Richard. Your sperm is one of the most prized commodities in our community. You _will_ be touched."

The surgeon lowers his voice.

"You will be fondled, manhandled, fingered, probed, wanked, violated and _fucked_ until we have enough _come_ to fulfil all of the orders placed to date."


	2. Chapter 2

Richard has never felt more helpless, or humiliated, as his treacherous body responds yet again to the stimulation. Feeling the telltale tingle at the root of his testicles, he bucks his hips, half wanting the hands exploring his genitals to stop, half wanting them to carry on.

"Does that feel good, Richard?" The surgeon's voice takes on an indulgent tone as he runs a latex covered finger around the taut, sensitive skin of Richard's anus. Richard groans, the pressure in his balls building at the combination of the delicious, teasing sensation and the merciless reaming of his ass. If this continues, he'll be coming again in no time at all, and even the humiliating prospect of ejaculating into the plastic semen collector, in front of this bastard bloody surgeon, isn't going to change that.

Richard shuts his eyes, tight, as his orgasm begins to wash over him. But, at that very point, the surgeon leans back to adjust the machine, slowing it down until the shaft penetrating Richard's ass stills, sitting just inside him, nowhere near his prostate, stretching his anus with its wide crown, but not moving. Richard snarls in frustration, his eyes snapping open to see the surgeon, mask now removed, watching him intently, his mouth twisted in a sardonic smile.

"Frustrated, Richard? And I thought you didn't care for what we do to you here? Hmmmmm?"

The surgeon waits until Richard’s breathing evens out before setting the machine moving again, this time in slow, deep strokes, adjusting the angle slightly each time until Richard's eyes are screwed tightly shut once again and he's moaning loudly at each thrust. 

"Do you like that, Richard?"

Richard moans helplessly as the surgeon leans in to suck and lick at his already swollen nipples, a hand trailing down to play with his testicles once again, rolling them gently and stroking at his perineum. With the tip of the shaft inside him brushing against his prostate again with every thrust, Richard can feel his orgasm building once more, and squirms against the straps securing him so tightly to the table. 

His skin is slick with perspiration, and the surgeon laps up the beaded droplets trickling between his pectoral muscles, licking slowly up Richard's body to his neck, sucking a vivid red lovebite into the sensitive skin just below his jawline.

"I'm so glad we have these special times together, Richard. I love being here with you, watching you, seeing how you look when you come."

Richard's growls and snarls are muted when the surgeon leans forward to lick slowly along his lips, stretched around the gag.

"Mmmmmm. You taste as divine as you look. I wonder how your come tastes? Would you like me to give you a treat, Richard? Shall I suck you off, give you a little respite from filling your semen collector?"

Richard struggles wildly as the surgeon stops the machine and disconnects the tube from the tip of his cock, placing it and the sample bag away to one side, before touching his lips to the swollen, sensitive head and lapping gently at the slit, still covered in ejaculate from Richard's last orgasm.

Richard's moans become ever more frantic as the machine starts up again, ruthlessly pounding his prostate with every thrust, and the surgeon works his lips and tongue down over the length of his cock, sucking him in until his nose is buried in the soft, dark hair of Richard's crotch, swirling his tongue over the sensitive frenulum. 

Just as Richard is on the edge of his climax, the surgeon pulls off of his cock momentarily, looking him straight in the eye and murmuring, his voice pitched low and sultry, "Come for me, Richard,” and Richard can’t help himself. He comes hard into the warm mouth enveloping his cock, back arching up off of the table, howling out his ecstasy around the gag. 

When Richard comes to, he thinks he must have passed out from the intensity of his orgasm. He lies back on the table, feeling too limp and wrung out to even lift his head.

"I take it you enjoyed that then, Rich?"

He smiles blearily as the gag and restraints are unbuckled, and his wrists and ankles massaged gently.

"You bastard, McTavish. I thought my balls were going to bloody explode."

Graham chuckles. "Hah! Blame it on Nesbitt. He gave me the idea for this, doing that episode of Jekyll together."

Richard frowns. "But that just involved you tied to a chair. I don't recall a fucking machine or sperm donation?"

Graham helps him up from the table, powerful arm around his shoulder. "Nah, the fucking machine and the spunk milking was all just for you, Rich."

As Richard leans in to Graham for a long, satisfying snog, he murmurs, "Well, if you've gone to all that trouble just for me, I suppose we'll have to make an appointment for my next donation."


End file.
